


Taste Test

by Whimsy_Fox



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsy_Fox/pseuds/Whimsy_Fox
Relationships: Nubbins Sawyer/Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	Taste Test

You had been driving along a desolate road for more hours than you could recall. The occasional car passed in the opposite direction, but for the most part you hadn’t seen another living soul. That was until you noticed a man hitchhiking at the side of the road. Usually you would avoid getting involved with hitchhikers, but you craved human interaction again and desperately needed the mental stimulation. A conversation with another human would do wonders.  
You slow down and pull onto the side of the road just a few meters ahead of him. You watched him approach in your mirror. You noticed he had some kind of red blemish across his face, and he looked like he was in need of a shower; and when he got into the passenger side you realised how thorough a shower it would need to be. A putrid stench filled the car almost immediately, but you couldn’t kick him out now. It was a sweltering day and who knows how long he had been waiting for a lift, or how much longer it would take for someone else to come across him. His grimy hands clutched onto a camera, and he made strange noises under his breath between spurts of laughter.  
“Where to?” He gave directions while maintaining a manic smile. Surely something was wrong with him, but that didn’t mean he was less deserving of help than any sane person. You started the car and headed off, slightly relieved to find out he wasn’t too far from where he wanted to go. 

There was a long awkward silence that was only briefly broken whenever the man giggled and mumbled incoherently while pointing in specific directions. He tapped your shoulder repeatedly and you continuously had to shrug him off. As he persisted, you pulled over to the side of the road, taking a deep breath before facing him. It was the first time you had truly gotten to look at him. At first glance he looked like a human version of a wet rat, but upon further inspection, you noticed how handsome he was behind all the dirt and grease.  
“Is everything okay?” He lifted his camera and without warning a blinding flash went off. He pressed your knuckles into your eyes and rubbed them. Your left arm was yanked away. As your eyes came into focus, you helplessly witnessed as the horror unfolded. The man had a small rusted knife pointed at your arm. He seemed to take great pleasure in slowly pressing it against your skin, even gleefully exclaiming as it penetrated your skin. Your screams didn’t bother him in the slightest. He put his mouth around the incision and you felt him hungrily suck out your blood; eerily feeling it fill his mouth as if it still had some kind of connection with you. Your stomach groaned and churned, what little food you had eaten on your drive coming back up in unpleasant chunky bile. He looked up at you, flashing his blood stained teeth. He extended his tongue until the tip was barely touching your skin. He slowly brought it up along your arm, his eyes unwaveringly locked with yours. Now inches away from your face, you muster up the strength and bring your free elbow up over his head, slamming it down into his jaw with a sickening crunch. You took the opportunity to get out of the car, taking the keys with you in hopes to lure him out before going back to drive off. However, he wasn’t as effected by your attack as you thought he’d be; and he was a much faster runner than you could’ve ever imagined. Your heart was pounding harder than your bare feet against the scalding bitumen. Each time you looked back you felt your hope diminish. He was inevitably going to catch you. So you had a choice to make: continue attempting to outrun him on foot, or allow yourself to be captured and think of a way to escape after. The choice was about to made for you as his hot panting breaths caught onto the back of your neck.  
You dropped to your knees, feeling your skin sizzle on impact. You guarded your head from him and felt something strike you in the ribs. It felt like a sledgehammer had been swung at you, and you fell to your back gasping for air as you pressed down on your side in a futile attempt to numb the pain. The man stood over you, crouching down over your face and smiling before covering your mouth and nose with a crusty rag. Your head became light and the pain seemed to lessen, but that was only because you were slipping out of consciousness. He lifted you off the ground with a strained heave, and slung you over his shoulder. He was alarmingly strong despite his lanky build. Your head flopped from side to side as you watched the back of his feet walk you back to the car before losing the fight to stay awake. 

Distorted voices yelled at one another. Your head was spinning as you finally awoke. Though you know you had opened your eyes, everything was pitch black. Your first thought went to the man having purposefully blinded you, but luckily that wasn’t the case. A faint flickering light came from under a crack in a door, giving you some sense of comfort. When your senses had came back, that’s when a nauseating smell hit you. You instinctively went to cover your nose with your hand, and it was then you realised your hands were shackled above your head. The more you concentrated, the more horrors you discovered. Your mouth was gagged, you were still barefoot and the floor was covered in something mushy and incredibly sticky, and your wrists had been bleeding at some point.  
Footsteps approached and the rickety door flung open. An elderly man adorned in country styled clothing came in and flicked on a light switch. He came up to you and clicked his tongue. The man you had picked up followed in behind him; and then a heavy pair of footsteps stomped your way. With each step the wooden floor wailed under them, and pig-like squeals and grunts accompanied them. You had never been easily afraid, but the moment the heavyset man stepped into view and filled the entire doorway, you realised you had never truly felt fear until now. He wore a horrific mask that was crudely stitched together of different pieces of a leathery material, and his hands looked as wide as your head. But what concerned you most of all was the chainsaw he possessed.  
The elderly man turned to the two others. “You two get this pig’s meat ready fer me. If you take too long I’ll send Choptop in here after youse.” The two obediently nodded. He went to leave when he babbled something in frustration before ushering the towering beast of a man into the room and closing the door behind them. 

“Bubba, bring them over to the tablet.” He grunted in response, putting down his chainsaw and stomping up to you. He reached up and fumbled around until you felt your body drop to the floor. You were so out of sorts and scared you hadn’t even noticed you were hanging off the ground. The gag tied around your mouth became loose and slid down your neck. They didn’t seem to notice; or maybe it didn’t matter to them if you could scream. He lifted you with ease by your restraints and placed you on a table. You had no fight in you left, there was clearly no hope in trying to break free from them now. You felt your chains lift away from your wrists, and for a brief moment you had hope, but it was instantly snuffed out by the “Bubba” man locking your feet to the table and binding your arms to your sides. The man from the car came up to you, a large filleting knife in hand. He teased you with it, running it across your throat, giving you a micro laceration. Time was running out. With practically no options left you closed your eyes and prepared for the worst. You felt him grab your shirt and cleanly slice it open down the front. You looked at him in shock, noticing his eyes admiring your body. That’s when your ticket to freedom became apparent. There were no other options, and if you could maybe get him to untie you you might have a chance of getting out of there. But how could you seduce him without being able to move? Doing nothing was more harmful than trying literally anything; so you threw your morals out the window and went for it. 

“H-Hey,” it was a struggle to talk. You must’ve been dehydrated after being locked inside an uninsulated room in the Texan heat. You took a moment to clear your throat and produce as much saliva as you could. “Hey!” He looked at you, his knife still wielded ready to finish what he started.  
“You know I never got your name.”  
“My name?” He snickered to himself as if you said something funny. He walked to your face and crouched down until your eyes were levelled. “I’m Nubbins!” He mockingly held out a hand. You gritted your teeth. You had gotten his attention now, backing down would make it impossible to try this again.  
“Nubbins? It’s nice to m-meet you. I’m [Y/N].” He smiled, reaching out and moving some of your hair from your eyes, not that it stopped them from burning from all the sweat that had gotten in there already.  
“[Y/N]. [Y/N] haha, well [Y/N] it’s nice to meet you too.” Each time he laughed it sent chills down your spine.  
“Nubbins listen. Please let me go please I promise I won’t tell anyone-“  
“Nope! Sorry I can’t let you go.”  
“Please! If you promise to let me leave I will do something for you before I go.” His expression changed, and for the first time he looked serious. His eyes darted from yours to your bare chest. He ran his knife delicately up and down it, teasing your nipples with the tip of his blade.  
“What did you have in mind?”  
“Untie me and find out.” You tried to sound as seductive as possible, but your voice was still shaking with fear. It felt almost too easy to convince him, but you weren’t about to start complaining.  
“Bubba! C’mere!” Nubbins stood up and quickly placed the cloth gag into your mouth again. “Bubba, I need you to go get my camera for me okay?” Bubba seemed to lack the ability to think for himself. It was almost pitiful to watch him being taken advantage of, but reminding yourself that these people seem to be murderous hicks was enough reason to suppress your empathy. When Bubba left the room, Nubbins barricaded the door with a blood stained table and a large old freezer that had maggots oozing out from a hole at the bottom. 

Nubbins came back over to you, grabbing the ropes the restrained you and hesitating. You pleaded with your eyes, trying to appeal to whatever conscious he had inside of him. He grabbed his knife and swiftly cut through each rope. With each limb that was freed you felt excited, hopeful and motivated again. You sat up, covering your chest as you rubbed your wrists where the first restraints had cut into you. Before you could show your gratitude, he grabbed a fistful of your hair and violently pulled you to the ground. He brandished the knife, as both a warning and reminder of what position you were in. Any commotion would’ve just lead the rest of the killers back to you anyway, and you were sure he knew that but still enjoyed holding some kind of power over you. He ripped the gag from your mouth and pulled your face into the crotch of his pants. You began to tug down his pants. His bulge was visibly erect through his clothes, and you entertained yourself by thinking how often he got the chance to do things like this with another person.  
All that separated you from him being completely exposed was slightly yellowed underwear with various sized holes. You wondered what sight was about to befall you, and in the process you felt your own body respond with arousal. If you were going to do this you may as well enjoy it too.  
He gripped your hair tighter as if to hurry you along. You looked up at him, his face slightly flushed and his breathing becoming more rapid. You bit you lip and reached your hand inside, wrapping your fingers around him and squeezing slightly. You pulled his cock out over the waistband, your mouth beginning to salivate. It was a few inches long and had a considerable amount of girth to it. You leaned in, pressing your lips gently on the tip and kissing it, working your way down until you got to the scrotum. His genitalia was surprisingly clean compared to the rest of him, a grotesque realisation as to how he becomes so filthy within the day. But you couldn’t think about the horrors around you, you had to get this over with so you could escape.  
You raised his dick up against his stomach and tenderly licked the shaft repeatedly. You slowly stroked it as you put your mouth over his scrotum, sucking onto them roughly and tugging down slightly before releasing them. You repeated this a few times, looking up at him to see whether or not he was enjoying it. He was.  
He licked his lips and stroked your cheek, moving his hand down and wrapping it around your throat. He let go of your hair and pulled the two of you against the table you had been on. He began to choke you, thrusting roughly against your face. You couldn’t breathe, you felt your mouth tearing from either corner. You saw him reach for something, but your eyes were watering too badly to see what it was. Nubbin pulled out and you gasped for air. He grabbed your face by the cheeks and stuck the knife inside your mouth. You were paralysed with fear, wondering how you were stupid enough to believe he was going to let you go. He lined up the blade to the left corner of your mouth, holding your head still with a frightening grip. The blade was, thankfully, incredibly sharp. It only took one hard tug at your mouth for it to be sliced open. Your hand shook and you reached up, feeling almost your entire set of teeth exposed from the slice. Blood was pooling inside your mouth. Before you could spit any of it out, Nubbins grabbed your hair and shoved his cock deep down your throat. Having your mouth cut open made it easier for it to slide in and out. He began to moan, hunched over on the table and fucking you harder. Though you were in pain, you were extremely turned on with his cock. Maybe delirious from the pain, pleasure and frightening situation, but you wanted him inside of you.  
His moans became longer and louder, and you felt his cock getting bigger inside your throat. You reached up and gripped onto his thighs, digging your nails into them the more pain you were in. Not surprisingly, this turned him on more. He put his hands on the back of your head and pushed you down the entire length of his dick. Your throat clenched as you struggled to get in a single breath. His cock twitched and he thrusted slowly a couple more times before cumming down your throat and inside of your mouth. You almost threw up, gagging and spluttering. You went to spit it out when he roughly closed your mouth. A mixture of his sweat, cum, and your blood filled your mouth and he made sure you swallowed every drop of it. You could feel your stomach rejecting it, almost throwing up; but you managed to keep it all down. 

Remnants of cum dribbled out of your mouth as blood continued to gush out. Nubbins licked his lips again, grabbing the back of your neck and roughly kissing you, his tongue lapping up your blood and spit from inside your mouth. The kiss made you tingle and you wondered how much longer it would be until he let you go — if he ever let you go. He pulled away, turning your head to the side and sucking on the cut skin that was furled outwards. You felt his teeth gently bite down on it, his hand messaging and caressing every inch of your body. His hand trailed down into your pants. You felt his dick grow slightly against your leg as his hands began to explore your own private region. He undressed you, eagerly pulling off your pants and underwear and throwing them across the room. He moved his lips back against yours and lifted you up. You were forced to squat over him as he adjusted his dick. He teased the opening of you before he slowly lowered you down. You grabbed onto his shoulders, the air being knocked out of you as his now engorged cock enter you.  
“A-ah fuuuck [Y/N]” he moaned as he came prematurely inside of you. The feeling of it shooting deep inside you made you moan. You rested your head on his shoulder, panting as he began to move his hips. Beads of sweat formed along your forehead and upper lip. You closed your eyes, breathlessly moaning along with Nubbins as he fucked you faster and harder. He seemed to want to go deeper inside of you — he wanted more of you. He lifted you up and slammed you down on the table, kissing your lips. He pulled out his dick, holding you open and laughing before shoving it back in. He grabbed his knife again and you held your breath, wondering if he was going to kill you now that you had pleasured him. Instead, he brought the knife to his palm and cut it. He clenched his hand into a fist forcing blood to drip onto your stomach. He reached down and smeared it over you, covering you in his blood. He brought both hands onto your chest, messaging you. He pinched your nipple, bending down and biting down on it and fucked you faster, his dick growing in size again. 

Just as he seemed to be on the verge of climax, there was a rough knock on the door. Nubbins casually picking you up and walked you over to the old freezer and placing you on top, continuing to fuck you as he spoke with the person on the other side.  
“What do you want?” Angry squeals and grunts responded. Bubba was back with the camera, but they were clearly far from being finished with each other. Nubbins held down your shoulders, slowly gyrating around inside of you. The sensation was overwhelmingly pleasing. You squeaked, curling your toes and stiffening your legs as you felt your body being taken over. Nubbins didn’t respond to Bubba and they heard him leave. When the coast was clear, Nubbins thrusted roughly. You could hear a wet squelching coming from you two. You felt embarrassed that your body had become so aroused. He leaned in close to your ear, whispering in a raspy breathless voice.  
“I’m gonna cum inside.” You wrapped your legs around him, pulling him deeper into you. You cupped his face and kissed him, whimpering slightly as you felt him cum inside of you once more. He pulled out his dick and out you in the ground, grabbing your hair again and slowly put his dick deep inside your throat. You couldn’t hold out anymore. You came while your moans were stifled by his cock. Your legs felt weak and your body shook. Cum seeped from outside of you, dripping down your leg like thick sweat.

More footsteps came towards the room. The door began to bend and creak before being snapped clean off its hinges. Three men were in the doorway; the two from before and someone who looked identical to Nubbins. The scene must’ve been a shocking sight to walk in on because they were at a loss for words. The one who looked identical to Nubbins crawled over the freezer, laughing as he looked at the cut across your face. He stuck his thumb in your mouth and you instinctively began to suck it like it was his penis. The eldest man groaned in annoyance, storming in and shoving the two men away from you.  
“Fucking hell Nubbins you tainted them with your seed! I really have to do everything my fucking self.” 

The last thing you saw was the older man grabbing Nubbin’s knife and bringing it down towards your head.


End file.
